


Allargando

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka





	Allargando

Да; на клавишах всё-таки всегда не доставало красного.

Соул играет — и не просто мелодию, он играет Моцарта; играет и почему-то (зачем-то?) очень отчётливо помнит её название и серые биографические факты, связанные с ней.

Бесполезная информация. Бесполезная симфония.

Бесполезная, но играется — и играется будто сама — без его участия: пальцы скользят по клавишам, а он, невзрачный и неважный, отрешённо наблюдает за этим из тени.

Но, как бы он не был далёк, как бы он ни отступал и ни прятался, он всё равно был затянут в этот странный процесс, по уши вяз в музыке, растворялся, становился её частью... И, казалось, будто он, разбитый и подавленный, снова в чёрно-красной комнате, где так не хватает белого, а, может быть, и в другой, чёрно-белой, где так не хватает красного, где он, будучи ребёнком, каждый день отыгрывал свои четыре бездушных часа.

Он закрывался, прятался, отстранялся, но музыка всё время пробивалась сквозь стены, влезала куда-то в нутро, в самые тёмные закоулки, задевая его собственные струны. Это не больно. Просто неприятно. А струны — его струны — всегда были расстроенными, стоит это признать. Они мерзким дребезжанием отвечают на мягкие звуки, отражая, наверное, всю его испорченную и нескладную суть. И это, чёрт возьми, страшно, мерзко и каждый раз заставляет страдать и разрываться на куски.

Ха.

А он, дурак, всегда думал, что ему плевать.

Но симфония потихоньку сходит на нет, Соул напрягается в привычном предвкушении (скорей бы уже кончился этот маленький ад), пальцы, уставшие и болящие, замедляют движение... Последние аккорды звучат почти торжественно – последние аккорды почти что складно отражаются в его душе.

Эта секунда, когда звук постепенно растворяется в пустоте, а ты задерживаешь дыхание, должен оборваться аплодисментами, маминым вздохом, кашлем репетитора, а может быть, и чьей-то почти осязаемой улыбкой.

Но он не обрывается и звенящей пустотой давит на грудь.

Соул делает вдох.

Делает выдох.

И — поворачивается. Невольно, почти подсознательно ищет знакомый силуэт.

Но его там нет, конечно, нет; мёртвые не имеют привычек оживать.

Соул устало ухмыляется своим дурацким и нелепым мыслям; самоирония всегда спасала от отчаяния. Он ходит по грани, и это, наверное, нормально.   
Соул больше не боится своих дребезжащих струн, больше не боится играть для других. Он готов бороться с отчаянием и самим собой, он готов наигрывать любые мелодии снова и снова, до болящих пальцев, до тошноты.

Он готов.

Только теперь никто не просит.


End file.
